beecherfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia
A popular game mode in the arcade for the video game Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty/Heart of the Swarm/Legacy of the Void for PC and Mac (Little Mac). Many hearts and minds have been lost in attempting to guess the other players names as well as salt produced from being on opposing teams. The game has created many historical events. These include: * The 3-3 Stalemate was a classic event that finally sold Beecher on Mafia. In it, Beecher, Gene, and Jack were both allied against three other players, and the final decision of the game came down to a vote - which was a 3-3 at least four times. It finally ended by swaying one of the opposing three to our side, but it was a hard-fought battle. * The Plight of a Mayor was a stunning event in which Jack, as Judge, was coerced by Gene to call court as Judge and kill the Mayor who had just revealed himself, The Emerald Buddha... who was revealed to be Beecher. "DADADADA- BOOM" * The Pact was when Beecher, Jack, Gene, and Chewy were the last four surviving, on a variety of different factions. In a glorious pact, the four decided to off themselves simultaneously. "Single shot my ass" * "A mass quantity of people died last night" - This one requires no explanation. * The Wrath of Flygon '''was when the Jailor jailed Beecher on night 1 for no reason. Much salt was had. On the subsequent game, Gene was Jailor on night 1 and jailed Flygon, but opted not to execute him, much to Beecher's dismay. Beecher still swears vengeance on Flygon to this day, should he ever reappear in a game of Mafia. * '''Jack Marshal is a term for when someone decides not to throw when they have a shitty town role. Jack Marshal is when Jack, as Marshal, betrayed the others to get their Marshal win. This was actually the cause of Beecher removing Jack as admin and gaining absolute power over the Skype chat, and by extension was also a cause of The Gelocity Race. * The Pauly Party was an incident in which 12 of the 15 players named themselves a variant of "Pauly." What followed was a dictatorship reminiscent of the Nazi Party. 3, the marshal, revealed himself early and seized power with his lackeys 7 and 10. All 3 non-Paulys were eliminated within two nights, and the next subsequent set of executions were all on people who voted innocent on previous trials. Pure random vote, pure dictatorship. #NeverForgetToucanSam * '''Saltfest 2015 '''was possibly the sign of the end of Mafia as we know it. Gene on Mafia and the rest Town, the Town sucked all game. Beecher had many a back-and-forth with 8 (XyrpticPyro), and Jack had a blood feud with 15 (PLZLEAVEDUCK). 8 and 15 ended up being the catalysts for the town's failure, with 15 surviving despite being obviously a Mafia and 8 being quite possibly the dumbest motherfucker on the planet. Beecher and Jack also betrayed Gene, leading Gene to evolve into the King of Salt. This enacted the "No Throw Clause", which may be removed because the game after was boring af. Category:Activities and Events